When Fate Decides to Play Matchmaker
by I-Love-My-Sexy-Man-Prince
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Frank just moved to L.A. with his parents to start a new life. Rachel is a cheerleader at his new high school. Frank had a bad tragedy that change his life. Rachel has a secret gift that only her best friend and strangers at a camp know about. Put drama and drama together and you see what happens When Fate Decides to Play Matchmaker.**

The meeting

"Honey, wake up," Frank heard his mother says softly. "Just a few more minute," he muffled into his pillow. "Come on Frank, you don't want be late for your first day of school, do you?" she asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "No, mom." She smiled at him and said, "Good, get up and come eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She left the room and let him get dressed. After rummaging through his closet, he settled on his work jeans and white-t. "Morning Dad," he said when he sits at the table. "Hey son," Herb said. "Hey, can I see the stats on the last 49ers game? Frank asked. "They lost 12 to 6." Frank banged his fist on the table, "Damn it." "What did you just say?" his mom asked putting his breakfast on the table. "Uh, dang it." "That's what I thought." "Oh Katie let the boy be a boy. If he wants to curse let him curse," Herb said. Katherine sat down and glared at him. Frank felt the temperature drop. "I am not feeling any love in this room," he said. That made his mom crack a small smile. "I'm sorry, honey," Herb apologized. Katherine smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. "Okay, I just lost my appetite, I got to go." Frank grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. "Love you guys," he yelled.

He and his family just moved to L.A. two weeks ago from Oregon. Frank wasn't that thrilled about leaving Oregon, but there was nothing left there for him and his family but memories. His father got a great job as a lawyer and his mom wanted to open up a floral shop. Frank just wanted to play football and get a scholarship. But, he didn't want to play football at this school though. These next two years he wanted to go unnoticed. Why on earth did he think he could?

As he walked into the gates of the school, he noticed how separated everybody was. Jocks were with jocks, cheerleaders were with cheerleaders, nerds were with nerds, loners were, well, alone and nobodies were with nobodies. He knew that he was not going to fit in easily. Frank walked through the crowd and finally found his locker and dumped his afternoon textbook. The bell rang and he went to his first class.

"Hey Rachel," Rachel's friend Mia said catching up to her. "Hey girly," Rachel said. "Did you figure out a new routine for the team?" Mia asked. Rachel held up her routine book and said, "What do you think this thing is filled with." "Hey don't get smart." Rachel was the head of Whitmore High School's cheerleading team and she was the best they had. She had a great imagination and an even better taste in music to dance to. She was also very popular for being the most beautiful girl in the school. Every guy wanted her, but couldn't have her. She was a Christian girl who only believed that one should wait to have relations until they are married or are truly in love and ready. To guys it was a bunch of baloney because the last guy she dated spread rumors that they did it. He was mad because she didn't want to sleep with him and he went too far and put his hand under her shirt. She kneed him in his wenis. She was very charismatic and had a charm no other girl had. But she also had a secret.

At lunch, she sat at her usual table and ate her usual salad and brownie to the side. "How was every one's summer?" she asked her cheerleader friends. They all started talking all at once and she tried to listen to all of their stories until she saw her best friend Andre (he's gay). "Dre," she yelled getting up. He saw her and screamed, "Rachel!" and ran to her. He hugged and lifted her up and spun her around. "I missed you," he said when he set her down. "I missed you too. How was the Bahamas?" she asked sitting down. He sat across from her. "It was a-maz-ing. Do you know that most of the guys had no shirt on half the time?" "Oohh, so did you meet someone?" "Yeah, and he was delicious. His name was Dexter and we had the time of our lives." "Sexy Dex." They continued to talk about everything that happened over the summer. "So, how was singing camp?" Andre asked. "Shh, don't say that out loud. I will tell you about it later." "Whatever but you should have seen parent's face-" Rachel got distracted she looked across the cafeteria and saw a boy sit down by himself. He had a serious but sexy look on his face, dusty blonde hair the kind of reminded her of Steve Macqueen , baggy jeans that didn't sag like the other boys at the school, and smoky green eyes that made her shiver a little. "Rachel, what are you staring at?" Rachel snapped out of her trance. She point at the boy across the room and asked, "W-who's that?" Andre turned around to see who she was gawking at. "Oh, I don't know his name but, he is in my auto shop class. I hear he just got here from Oregon," Andre replied. Rachel rested her chin on her hand. "He is gorgeous." "Yeah, but unfortunately, he's straight." Rachel giggled, "That ain't unfortunately for me." She had to talk to him, but the pep rally was about to start. She got up and went to the quad.

"Okay you guys, since Stacey is a no show we are just going to do a preview for Friday's game," Rachel said to her team. "Everybody give it up for Whitmore High School's Eagles!" Rachel put her hand in the middle and everyone piled their hands on top. "Eagles on three," Rachel said, "One, two, three." "EAGLES!" They ran outside and got in their positions. Rachel looked and saw the boy she saw in the cafeteria. It shocked her for a moment but she had to focus on the routine. The music started and she yelled, "Five, six, seven, eight."

Frank watched the cheerleaders dance and introduce themselves. He thought it was kind of boring but then he saw a girl that took his breath away. She was one of the cheerleaders. She was tall and thin but curvaceous, had coco brown skin, her hair was wildly loose and her face was as gorgeous as a goddess. The whole time she was cheering and dancing he couldn't take his eyes of her. She turned her face and caught him staring at her. She smiled at him and kept dancing. The music ended and the dancing stopped. "Hey man," he heard a voice say behind him. Frank turned around, "Yeah?" "Man, I'd advise you not to look at my girl." The guy looked like a stocky jock who was trying to be intimidating. "Um, I was just watching the cheerleaders," Frank said. "No you were staring at my girl. The one with the forest hair is mine. Don't let me catch you looking at her again," the guy turned around and walked away. 'Okay, that was weird.' He walked away from the crowd a few minutes later to the empty hallways. Frank reached it to his backpack for his book and bumped into someone with papers flying everywhere. "Dammit, I'm sorry." The person bent down to grab the papers and so did Frank. He gathered most of the papers. "No, it's-" he looked up and realized it was the girl from the cheerleading team. She was looking straight into his eyes, shocked. Frank looked down at the papers and back at her and said, "It's okay, I should have been looking." He handed her the papers. Rachel smiled and took the papers. "Um, is that your book?" she asked pointing to the book on the floor. "Oh, yeah thanks," he picked it up and put it in his backpack. They stood up. "So, uh, where were you rushing to?" Frank asked. "Oh, I was trying to hurry and find my locker. Those boneheads we call counselors changed it again." Frank looked at his feet and said, "Do you need some help?" "Sure," she said. "So, what's your locker number?" he asked. "B23138." "Oh, that's right next to mine, come on." They walked side by side and every time their hands bumped into each other Frank's heart skipped a beat. "Here we are, B23138. And mine is B23140." "Thanks, I swear I passed this place about five times and didn't even pay attention," Rachel said. "No problem, I'm Frank by the way, Frank Farmer," he held out his hand. Rachel shook his hand, "Rachel Marron." "That's a very pretty name Rachel." Rachel blushed, "Thank you." They let go of each other's hand. "So what's your next class?" Frank asked. "Home economics." "Me, too. Do you have Ms. Bache?" Rachel nodded. "Well, do you mind if I walk with you to class?" "Not at all." They walked through the halls together. "So, I never seen you around here, are you new?" Rachel asked. "Yeah, I came from Oregon." "Why did you move here? Oregon sounds way more peaceful then Los Angeles." "It is peaceful," he said. "Then why leave?" "My dad got a great job at a law firm and my mom wanted to open a flower shop." "Was that what you wanted?" Rachel asked. Frank sighed. "I didn't really didn't care," he said. Before they could say anything the bell rang and they went inside the classroom.

After school Rachel walked home with Andre. "So are you going to tell me about singing camp?" Andre asked. "It was fine, just like last summer. We worked on vocals and harmonizing, just the basics." "You know you are very good at acting like you hate singing when you love it," he said bumping her. Rachel sighed and spun around a bus pole. "You know you love to sing, why fight it?" he asked. "You don't understand, Nikki is the singer in my family not me. I'm meant stay home and run my mom's bakery with her, not sing." "But that's not your dream Chelly. You love to write music, good music at that." "You've been looking in my song book again; I told you it was private," she scolded. "Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've been busy and this story has been on my mind since I started high school. And I'm trying to use titles now so some might make sense and some might not. But ya'll might like this so... smooches. Love ya'll, enjoy.**

* * *

ome

The Party

Frank and Rachel didn't talk that much for the rest of the week. There was a 'hi' here and there but not a conversation. He dreamt about her for at least three nights. Rachel always died a little when he would just walk past her and not say anything. She never felt that way about any guy that she only talked to for less than five minute. As usual she had to figure out a way to talk to him.

At lunch, she spotted at his usual table reading his book. "I'll be back," she said to Andre. "Going to talk to the future father of your children?" Andre teased. Rachel ignored him and went to Frank's table. He didn't notice her walking up to his table. He heard someone sit down but didn't look up. "Is anyone sitting here?" he heard an angelic voice asked. He looked up and saw Rachel. He threw his book in his backpack so fast that if you blinked you'd miss it. "No, you can sit here if you want to." Rachel took a bite of her brownie and looked at Frank's lunch and saw a flower in his bag. "Whoa, is that a purple rose?" she asked amazed. Her favorite color was purple. Frank reached in his bag and grabbed the flower. "Oh, yeah. My mom puts these in my bag every day. She says that you never know when you are going need to sweet talk someone," he looked at her fascination with the rose and said, "You want it." Rachel's face lit up. "Really? No I can't, your mom gave you that." "No you can have it. It's better than not lasting a day in my backpack," he held out the rose to her. Hesitantly, she took the rose. "Thank you," she said, "I wonder what purple roses mean." "Well being a florist's son, I know what every rose means." "What about purple roses?" she asked. Frank knew what it meant it was weird telling her what it meant. "Uh, it means," he paused for a moment, "It means love at first sight." It got real awkward real fast after he said that. Rachel smelled the rose and smiled. "Well this is the most beautiful rose I have ever seen." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "So Farmer, I wanted to ask you something," Rachel said. "What?" "I was wondering if you were going to the school pajama party tonight?" she asked, "As the party manager I have to get as many people to come as possible." Frank thought about it for a moment before asking, "So do I have to come in pajamas?" "Yes, if you don't, I would tie you down and glue my grandmother's nightie on you," she joked. Frank chuckled. "Well if I can borrow my dad's truck, I will definitely come." It took everything inside Rachel from expressing her excitement. "Okay." Just then the bell rang. "Do you want to walk with me to class?" Rachel asked. "Okay."

"So, you want us to let you go to a pajama party till when ever you feel like coming home in my car?" Herb asked when Frank sat his parents down and explained everything. Though he left Rachel out of the conversation. "I wouldn't put it that way, but yeah, I guess." "Honey I don't like the idea of you going to a party where there isn't an adult's supervision," Katherine said. "Come on mom, it's at the school, I'm sure there will be some adults there," Frank argued. Katherine sighed and looked at Herb. "Well, what do you think?" she asked her husband. "I think Frank is old enough to go to a party at his school. But, boy if you crash my truck, I will have your ass," Herb warned. "Got it, thanks you guys," he ran upstairs to his room.

When Rachel got to the party, and it was in full swing. She search for Andre and as usual, she found him spiking the punch. "One of these days you are going to get caught," she said. "Come on, it's only wine and you love wine," Andre said. "You know I want to stop drinking, at least until I'm twenty-one." "But it's your favorite, grape." Tonight Rachel just wanted to have some fun. "You know what, pour me a glass." "That's my girl." When Rachel started to feel just a tiny bit tipsy, she stopped drinking the punch; she didn't want to look like a drunk.

Frank had been at the party for about ten minutes and hasn't seen Rachel yet. "Hey, you want to dance,"' a girl asked. "No thanks, I don't dance," Frank said. "Then why did you come?" she asked. "To listen to music." "If you like music we can go to my place and make some of our own. My parents aren't home," she slurred. Before Frank could deny someone did for him. "Toni, you are drunk and slutty, go home and take an aspirin," Rachel said standing next to Frank. "You don't tell me what to do Marron, and besides he wants to come home with me, isn't that right?" "Uh, no thanks," he said. "You heard him 7-11, blow away slut," Rachel told her. Toni mean mugged her and scoffed and walked away. "That was a little harsh," Frank said. "Sorry but if you turned her down she would have never stopped," Rachel explained. Frank looked at her up and down and his teenaged boy hormones went crazy. She on a tank top that said 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' and short striped pajama shorts. "Nice PJs," he said not thinking. "Thanks it was this or just a long jersey, I know, I look trashy." "No, you look hot," Frank stopped and realized what he said, "That didn't come out right. What I meant was you look, well you look-" Rachel cut him off. "Shut up and dance with me," she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance. She let go of his hand and started to dance. Frank froze. "Let me guess, you don't dance," Rachel said still dancing. "You guessed correctly." Rachel laughed. "Let me take another guess, you know how to dance, but you don't like to." "You are very smart." "I know," just then a slow song came on, "Give me your hands." "Why?" he asked. "Just do it." He smiled and put his hands in hers. "Okay," she put on his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck. His teenaged boy hormones were really going beyond crazy. "For a guy who doesn't dance, you are really light on your feet," Rachel complimented, "I bet every girl you've ever dated was swept off their feet." "Well I never really dated a girl," Frank admitted. 'Okay, now I got him' "Really, a good looking guy like you have never had a girlfriend?" "Nope, never." "Never, dated a girl?" "Nope." "You never… kissed a girl?" "If you call being conned by a friend into volunteering for the school kissing booth kissing a girl then yes, I have kissed a girl and raised 300$." "Oh, then that's not a real kiss, that was business not pleasure." "Well, then I have never had a real kiss for a girl." "Mhm," was all she said. Then the DJ turned on another slow song. Rachel kept her eyes on Frank's the whole entire time. "You know this slow crap is getting on my nerves," someone said. "Oh God," Rachel whispered. She knew that voice; it was a voice she wanted to avoid. She slightly turned her head saw her ex staring at her. "Frank, do me a favor?" she asked. "What?" "Hold me closer." "What?" he asked shocked. "Just do it." Quickly he pulled her closer nearly hugging her hips. Remember when I said that his hormones were beyond crazy, well now they were going Brittany Spears crazy. Rachel's arms were wrapped around his neck very tightly. "So Rachel, you found someone else to screw," the boy said. "Just ignore him, Frank," she whispered. "Hey, why are you going to disrespect the guy you lost your virginity too." Rachel sighed. "Who is this guy?" Frank whispered. "A liar," she answered. "Aren't you the jackass who was at the pep rally staring at my girl?" Frank looked at the guy and held Rachel tighter. "Alright, I see how it is, but this isn't over sweetheart," the boy said and left. Rachel let out a sigh of relief. "You can let go of me now," she said. "Oh," he let go of her. "Come on let's go outside," she grabbed his and took his outside.

"Who was that?" Frank asked when they got outside. "I told you, he is a liar." She sat down on the stairs and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm confused, can you at least tell me who he was." "He is my ex. His name is Tyson and he is a liar." "Okay," he sat next to her, "How is he a liar?" Rachel sighed. "You know I am a very good listener," Frank said. "We started dating last year, when I was a sophomore. I am gonna be honest, I'm not the best Christian in the world but I try to be one and as people may find it hard to believe, I am a virgin and I plan to stay that way until marriage or until I know I'm really in love. Tyson thought that he could break me and he try. When he would he hinted that he wanted to have sex with me I would just laugh it off and say I'm not ready. One night he went too far trying to break me of my abstinence and I almost broke something of his." "I'm scared to ask what it was," Frank said. "You should be. But after I did that, he got mad and started some rumors that I did something some stuff I would never do." "Again, I am scared to ask what they were." Rachel chuckled. "Well enough about me and my problems, I'm trying to figure out how you never dated a girl before, please tell me you're not gay because I already have one crazy ass gay friend, I don't think I can handle another," Rachel said. "No, I am definitely not gay and I don't know why I've never been on a date before. I just got accustomed to be alone and I think sometimes I'm happy with it." This was Rachel's chance to pounce. "So have you ever wanted to go on a date?" "I'm a guy, of course I think about but who would want to go out with a shy guy like me." 'Oh my God, he is so cute when he's naïve,' Rachel thought. "Well why don't you ask me out?" she asked quietly. Frank's heart almost exploded. He heard what she said but his brain didn't want to believe it. "Well, would you say yes?" he asked. Rachel smiled. "I don't know, you have to ask me first." He chuckled a little. "So, uh, Rachel?" "Yes?" "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked nervously. Rachel put her finger on her chin acting like she was thinking about it. "Hm, it depends on what you plan on doing," she said. "I'll figure it out." "Okay, I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow," she said. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "We should get back inside. I want to see how drunk Andre is," Rachel said standing up. "Yeah, good idea," he got up and followed her back in the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not going to be like the first date in the movie because I hated the end and didn't want to think about it. A little more modern but awesome, but that's my opinion. Plus in the movie Frank had a chip on his shoulder and that was the president's assasination and since that had a big part in the movie, in this story he isn't old enough to protect a president so I gave him another chip and it's a little more personal for him. The beginning is going to be a little deep and emotional. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Anyway, I was going to update yesterday but, you know, it was Halloween and you are never to old to go trick or treating. Enjoy fellow fanfictioners. Have a nice night or day, where ever the heck you are.**

* * *

First Date

Frank got in the house around midnight. He opened the door to find his parents sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey, what are you guys still doing up?" he asked going to the refrigerator. "Your mother wanted to wait up until you got back," his father said. "Mom, seriously?" "I was worried, you're my baby and I wanted to make sure you got home in one piece." "Whatever, good night you guys." Frank started up the stairs but his mom stopped him. "Honey, I wanted to ask you something. But I know this is a touchy subject for you." He sat next to his mother and asked, "What?" "It's that time of the year again. Her birthday is on Sunday," she said. "I know," he mumbled. "It would have been her tenth birthday," Herb said. "I know." "There is a church a few blocks from here they have a child center attached to it and they need some more stuff and we were think-" Frank cut Katie off. "I'm not giving her stuff away; you guys said I could keep it." "Son, you keep everything in a box in the back of your closet, you don't use them. It's been six years; holding on to memories won't bring her back," Herb said, "You have to let her go." Frank shook his head, "No, she was my little sister I am not going to let her go," Frank yelled. "We know that she was your little sister and you loved her, you have to remember that she was our daughter. We go through this every year, we loved her too." He broke eye contact and looked down at his hands. "It won't help you heal if you keep her stuff," Katherine said. "How come you guys can't just leave me alone about this? I will not give her stuff away." He got up and ran up the stairs. He slammed his door and opened his closet. He threw everything that was in his way out of the closet. He grabbed his sister's box and opened it. He hasn't opened the box in two years. Seeing his sister's stuff brought a lot of joy to his heart. Her teddy bear Maurice was the first thing he pulled out. '_Why do you love this thing so much?" _He would ask her. _"First of all, he's not a thing and second of all he protects me from bad things when you ain't here." "It's aren't, not ain't." "You say tomato, I say potato." "It's… never mind." _ Frank laughed at that memory. The next thing he pulled out was the picture of him holding her on the day she was born. "I can't believe I cried that day," he said to himself. _"Do you want to hold her Frank so mommy can take a nap?" Katherine asked a seven year old Frank. "Yes." Katherine gently handed her over to Frank. "Careful not to drop her son," Herb said. Frank looked at his father. "I'll never drop her," he looked back at the newborn, "I'll never drop you."_ Droplets of tears were running down Frank's face. Frank decided that he should put everything back up and go to sleep. He slipped into his bed and fell asleep, with his sister's teddy next to him.

In the morning the sunshine woke Rachel up and she had a hangover. "Good morning sleepy head," she heard Andre say. That's when she realized she was at his apartment. "You slept in, your little boyfriend will be at your house at eight and you aren't even close to being ready. We have to go to the mall and get to Victoria Secret." Rachel slowly got up, "Why do we have to go to Victoria Secret?" "Because, you need more underwear and they got that new cake flavored lip gloss," he said, giving her some coffee. "Thanks. Why do I need more underwear?" "Because, after tonight you will have a new boyfriend and you need sexy underwear to tease him with." "Who said he would be my boyfriend?" Rachel asked sipping the coffee. "Well, that is a just in case factor and the lip gloss is for your good night kiss." "Who said I want a good night kiss from him?" "Rachel, this is me you are talking too, I know from the day you pointed him out to me that you wanted to kiss his totally kissable lips." It wasn't a lie; the whole time Frank and Rachel talked she just watched his lips. "See, you are fantasizing about them right now." "You know what, you have to stop reading my mind," she teased. "Go take a shower, we have work to do."

Around eight, Rachel was waiting and not being able to stand still. "Calm down Rachel or you are going to start sweating," Andre said. "Why am I so nervous? It is just a date." "Yeah, so calm down." Just then her doorbell rang. "Oh my gosh, it's him. Where's my purse?" she panicked. "Stay calm, your purse is in the kitchen. Get it and I'll answer the door." Rachel raced for the kitchen in search of her purse. Andre opened the door and said, "Hello." "Hi, is Rachel ready?" Frank asked. "Yeah hold on, Chelly, hurry up," he yelled and looked back at Frank, "She's a little nervous." "Damn it Dre, where did you put my purse?" she yell back. Andre laughed nervously and said, "One second." He hurried and shut the door. "Rachel Elizabeth, hurry up!" he yelled making his way to the kitchen. "Do you think I'm not trying?" They found it 30 seconds later. "Hey," Rachel said slipping out of the house. "Hello Rachel," Frank said. "Okay mister," Andre said busting in on them, "I want her home by midnight or I'll bust you in the head with a pipe, got it?" "Ignore him," Rachel said, "Come on let's go." "Ookay," Frank said, guiding her to his truck. He opened the door for her and went to the other side. "It's warm in here," Rachel said. Frank started the truck and said, "It gets very cold in here so I just like the heater on." "Mhm, so where are we going?" she asked. "To the night fair." "I always wanted to go to the night fairs but no one would take me."

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the parking lot. "It looks crowded," Frank said. "Yeah, mostly teens are here, the more the merrier." She started to open the door but Frank stopped her. "Wait," he said rushing out the truck. He ran around and opened her door for her. "I'm pretty much going off of what I see in movie since this is my first date, and my mom told me to be a gentleman." Rachel smiled as she got out of the car. Frank closed the door and they walked into the fair. "What ride do you want to go on?" Rachel asked. "Hm, I don't know, you pick." "Let's check out the haunted house." "Are you sure you can handle the haunted house?" he asked playfully. "I can handle almost anything. Unless you want to give up an opportunity to hold my hand," she said. "Uh, I guess we ch-check it out."

"I thought you could handle anything," Frank asked. That haunted house really shook her up. "I can," she argued, "That place wasn't that scary." Frank chuckled, "Then why did you jump into my arms Scooby Doo style?" "Never speak of that again," she warned through her teeth. "Yes ma'am." After they got on a few rides they walked through the fair hand in hand just talking. "So how was your first week at Whitmore?" Rachel asked. "It was good," he replied. "How many people have you met?" "Including you?" "No, minus me out." "Okay, your friend Andre is my partner in auto shop class so that's one. There was this girl name Michelle, she kept asking me out Monday through Friday." Rachel's jaw clenched and she squeezed his hand more tightly. "Anyone else?" she asked. "Nope." "Step right up and win yourself a prize," they heard guy say. "You young man," he pointed at Frank, "Come on up and win your lovely lady a stuffed animal." Frank looked at Rachel and asked, "Do you want me to win you something?" "Nah, there isn't nothing that I-" then she spotted a keyboard. 'I need a new one,' she thought. "Well, I could use another keyboard." Frank didn't ask her no question. "Excuse me sir, what do I have to do to get that keyboard?" he asked the man. "Well, you have to kick the football through that H-shaped thing on one try. Be careful because it moves." "Are you sure you can do that because I don't want you to waste five dollars on me?" "Don't worry, it won't be a waste," he assured her. He gave the man five dollars and got one football. "Thirty second on the clock, Ready, Set, GO!" The thing started moving and the time started. In ten seconds later, "You Are A Winner." The man, with an attitude, got the keyboard. "Here you go." "Thank you," Frank took the keyboard. "Beginner's luck," the man mumbled under his breath. "Thanks," Rachel said. "You are so very welcome," he said, "I'll carry this for you." "You know what; I'm kind of tired can you take me home?" Rachel asked. "Sure, if you want." "Yeah, that haunted house wore me out." He laughed a little, "All right let's go." She took his hand and they walked to his truck.

"Did you have fun?" Frank asked walking Rachel to her door. "Yeah, I did, especially on the swings, you screamed like a little girl," Rachel laughed. "Well you would have screamed too if they put you on the loosest one." "Yeah sure." They stood on her porch in silence for a few seconds before Frank asked, "So, did Andre stay here or did he go home?" "I think he went home, hold on," she opened her door, went inside and set her new keyboard set and yelled, "Dre!" "I'm in the bathroom!" he yelled back. "TMI!" she yelled back before going back outside. "Yeah, he's still here," she said. "Alright," Frank said. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked. "I'm just going to hang out at my house," he said. "Oh, you know you can come here for a few hours tomorrow if you just want to hang out," she suggested. Frank smiled. "Maybe, if my parent's let me." Again, they sat there in silence, kind of awkward. "So, I guess I'll see you later," Frank said. "Yeah, see you later," Rachel said and went inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**I dedicate this to my nigga President Barack Hussein Obama II. To all my Republicans, I'm sure you guys are upset but Frankly my dear I don't give a damn. OBAMA IS BACK BABY AND I AM SO JUICED!**

* * *

A Sunday Surprise

Rachel woke up to her house phone ringing. "Hello," she grumbled. "Hey honey." "Hi, mommy." "What are you doing?" he mom asked. "Trying to figure out why you called at six in the morning knowing I hate mornings." Her mom laughed. "Why didn't you call us yesterday?" "I was hanging out with Andre in the day and I had a date last night." "Oh, well the pastor called and they need you to run the daycare today if you aren't busy," her mother said. "Mom, I'm not in the mood to babysit those bad asses." "WWJD?" "Jesus knows I hate mornings and let me go back to sleep." "Rachel I will call back at in two hours and you better be on your way to church," she hung up the phone before Rachel could argue. "Uuuugh," Rachel groaned, "I guess I up." She put on her robe and turned on her mom's old record play. "Boring, boring, boring, boring," she said going through her mom's albums, "Well, you guys will have to do." She put on the Temptations and got her day going. Getting dressed and singing "My Girl" from the top of her lung she almost didn't hear the doorbell. She turned off her music and went to the door. "Does a Rachel Marron live here?" a delivery guy asked. "Yeah," she replied. "Here you go," he handed her a box and started to leave. "Wait, who is this from?" she yelled. "Read the card and find out." Rachel closed her door and opened the box. There was a purple petunia in it with a note. She read the note out loud, "Something to brighten up your day since you brightened up my night. Love Frank Farmer." She started to smile and feel all fuzzy inside.

"Frank, can you just take the toys to the daycare?" his mother asked. "No, mom; those kids don't deserve her stuff," he shouted. "Don't yell at your mother Franklin," his father said. "Then tell you her to leave me alone." "Frank, can we go one year without arguing on her birthday, you don't understand how unhealthy that is for you to…" "ALRIGHT, Jesus, I will let them have one thing and that is it. Please don't bother me again about this." He left out the house to cool off. "He must have forgotten who he was talking too," his mother said. "Katherine, you know that his temper is bad this time of the year. She was his little sister and probably his only real friend," Herb said. "I know, but he has to remember that we were her parents and it hurt us too when she died. He can't blow up on me when I try to help him get over her no matter how mad he is." "Katie, calm down, he will be fine."

Three hours into it, Rachel wanted to shoot herself in the face. "Rachel, I can't find my dolly," a little girl said. "Your dolly is in the bathroom where you always leave it." Rachel was having the worst time of her life. "Miss Rachel, I need to go," a little boy said. "You need to go potty?" "I already went; I need to change my pull-up." 'He is four and he isn't potty changed yet.' "I alright Willis go get your pull ups." "Well, my pull ups are at my house, I was supposed to tell you when I had to go," Willis said. "Then why didn't you?" "Because I thought I could hold it." "Ugh," she started to rub her temples. "Are you mad at me?" "No, sweetie. I'm not mad. Come on lets go get you a pull-up out of the storage closet." After getting him set up she hung out at the sign in desk. "Rachel, you can go over the books if you are so bored," the First Lady said. "Curse me for being so good at math," she bent down to get the receipts and that's when Frank walked in. "Hello?" he asked. 'Wait, I know that voice,' Rachel thought. "Is anyone watching these bad asses?" she heard him mumble. 'I knew I liked him. Damn it, the one day I go without makeup and I run into him.' That when she came up. "Hello, how may I assist you?" she asked. "Hey, what are you doing back there?" Frank asked. "The Lord's work, what are you doing here?" "I'm donating a toy," he answered. Rachel confusingly looked in the box. Catching the look on her face he said, "I thought someone should pick one so I don't have to." "Oh okay, follow me to the toy center aka the storage closet."

"Who do these toys belong too?" Rachel asked sitting on the closet floor. Frank sat next to her, "My, uh, little sister." "I didn't know you are a big brother, does she care if you give away one of her toys?" Rachel asked. "Um, she died six years ago." Grief started to flush through Rachel's head. "Oh, I'm sorry, what was her name?" Frank looked at the ground. "Jocelyn, we called her Josie, she was only four years old." "Frank," Rachel whispering in a soothing way. "You know today she would have been ten. She had been planning for since she found out that ten was a huge milestone and she didn't even live to see the day." Rachel scooted closer to him and put her arms around him. "It's okay, Frank." He was not normally that open, but he had still had stuff pent up. "Hey, look at me," she turned his face so he'd look her in the eye, "No matter what happen too her, she is in a better place. Now, if you don't want to give these crumb snatchers anything I will keep that box in here, okay?" "Okay, thanks." "You know, I leave in about fifteen minutes, do you want to go get something to eat. I know this great bakery down the street," Rachel said. "Okay, and could you not tell anybody about this, I will look sissy?" Frank asked, helping Rachel off the floor. "Talk about what?" she smiled slyly. Frank only chuckled a little.

"Ciao bella ragazza, you working on you vacation?" a man with a heavy Italian accent asked Rachel when they walked in to the bakery. "You know that isn't true, Frank this is my Italian uncle Giorgio, Gio this is Frank," Rachel said. "Oh, you that guy she says and I quote is, 'So Gorgeous,'" he said in a high pitched girly voice. Frank looked at Rachel, who was blushing but was ready to snap Giorgio's neck. "Gio, may I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. "Sure bella, follow me to the kitchen." Rachel looked at Frank, "I'll be back in a second. Sit down and make yourself comfortable." "Okay," he sat at a two chaired table while she followed Giorgio to the back.

Ten minutes later Rachel came out of the kitchen with a small circle chocolate cake with a candle and a lighter. "You didn't," Frank said. "Oh yeah I did," she said sitting next to him. "How did him to make this?" Frank asked. "I promised him a Christmas bonus." "What?" "My family owns this place, I'm just not working till summer," she explained, "I didn't know what was your sister's favorite flavor was so I just thought that you couldn't go wrong with chocolate. Plus, this is what I do every year on my grandmother's birthday, it makes me feel better." "This is probably the best thing anyone did to do to make me feel better. It is way better than hearing that it okay." "Well, I'm nice like that," she put the candle in the middle of the cake and lit it. "So what do you think she would wish for?" Rachel asked. "Probably a pony with a diamond studded saddle." "Okay then that's her wish, now blow out the candle before wax get on the cake." He started blow but stopped. "You blow with me," he said. "Okay, on three. One, Two, Three."


	5. Chapter 5

Homecoming and Friendzone

"So, if you and Frank are just friends, why are ya'll going to homecoming together?" Andre asked Rachel who was on the other side of clothes racks at Macy's. "One, you won't go with me, two, he asked me and three just because we're just friends doesn't mean we can't go to homecoming together. Me and you went Freshman year," she said. "Yeah but you weren't in love with me," he said. And I'm not in love with him," she said, lying through her teeth. Andre separated the clothes and made a face at her. "I know what you're going to say, 'Who the hell am I fooling I'm head over heels in love with Frank and I'm just bull crapping myself.'" He smiled, "And wouldn't I be right?" She looked at the ground, "I'm not in love with him, I just really like him. A lot." "Then why are ya'll still friends?" Andre asked restarting his search for Rachel's dress. "I don't know. I know he likes me, I sometimes catch him staring at me for no reason at all but he is just very shy and kept to himself." "And you love that about him." "Again, I don't love him!" she shouted a little too loud. A few of the shoppers looked at them. "Carry on with your shopping!" Andre said to the shoppers. "I don't love him," she said a little quieter, "I just entertain the thought of us in the future." "That's what I said, you love him."

"We are all packed. Honey, are you sure you want to stay here alone?" Frank's mom asked. "Yeah, I'll be cool for a week," he answered. "You can come with us," she said. "No, he can't. I want to be able to kiss my wife without hearing 'blech,'" Herb said shutting the trunk of the car. "Herb, I just hate leaving my baby," Katherine said hugging him tightly. "I'm not a baby mom." "You're my baby." "Katherine, let's go before the plane takes off." Katherine let go of Frank and said, "There is two hundred dollars on the counter and the number to the hotel is on the fridge. Call us and we will come right back." Frank sighed, "Mom, everything will be fine. Don't worry." She got into the car, "And be careful in your dad's car." "Katie, he will be fine. But Frank be careful okay," Herb said. "Okay you guys, please go and stop worrying." Herb drove out of the driveway and left. 'Finally,' Frank thought.

Rachel and Frank hung out with each other very often. They loved being around each other and just watching football games and being themselves. Frank gave her a flower out his mother's garden almost every day and was really falling for her. The only problem was that they were stuck in the friendzone. "So, did you find your dress yet?" Frank asked her. They were strolling through the park. "Yeah, did you find you tux?" "Yeah, a black tuxedo, just like you forced me to buy," he said. "You have to admit, black looks great on you," she said hooking her arm around his, "So where are your parents off to?" "North Carolina to see my family," he replied. "Why didn't you go?" she asked. "I want to keep my cheeks." Rachel laughed out loud. "Families ain't that bad." "Oh so this ain't that bad," he pinched her on her cheek. "Hey," she complained. "What? You said it ain't that bad, so," he pinched her again. "Stop." "Nope." She tried to grab his hands but they were too fast. Then he started to poke her in her stomach. "Stop that tickles," she laughed. But he didn't. She finally caught his hands but he kept trying. "Come on, you said families ain't that bad. This is a week with my family," he said. "Stop," she kept trying to hold his arms while he kept trying. All of a sudden, Frank tripped over a rock backwards and fell on the grass, with Rachel falling on top of him. The laughing stopped once they realized there position. Their faces were only millimeters away. Their lips were just about to meet when, "Hey you two." They both sighed and quickly got up. "Hey Dre," Rachel sighed. "Hi Andre," Frank said. "What's up? Um, Chelly, we got to go. Movie night starts in an hour and I need to find my movies." "Okay," she said walk to his side, "I will see you tomorrow Frank." "Alright, bye you guys," he walked in the other direction. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Andre asked then shrieked as Rachel painfully tugged on his ear. "No, it's just as soon as you walked up, he was about to kiss me," she said through her teeth. "Oh my God, please let go of my ear," he begged. She let go but was still pissed. "You mad at me?" he asked. She tried to keep a straight face but started to bust out laughing. "Nah, I'm not mad, I'm just frustrated. Pull that crap again and you'll have to sleep with one eye open."

Frank walked through the park for a few more hours; watching the little kids, the couples on dates. One guy was one knee holding a ring to his girlfriend. He paid attention to this couple. He couldn't hear the man but he saw him mouth say, 'Will you marry me?' The woman looked at the ring and gasped. Then Frank saw her lips say, 'Yes.' Then man slid the ring on her finger and got up and kissed her. The sight warmed Frank's heart. He might not act like it, but her was a very romantic guy and like watching romance movies. To other's it doesn't make him a man but if only those players knew. Chicks love guys with a romantic side. As he kept walking he started to think about Rachel, like always. He was so scared sometimes when he was around her. She was too perfect to exist to him. Her perfect hair, her perfect face, her perfect voice, her perfect personality, her perfect smile that would be on her perfect lips that he longed to kiss, and her perfect body. 'Uh oh," he thought. Something biological made him rush to his car and leave the park. Oh yeah, he was a lovesick puppy for sure.

Rachel, Mia, and Andre all gathered at Andre's apartment for a small sleepy over with ice cream, soda, and Sparkle. "Stix is so fine," Andre said. "Yeah, I would do anything to have that," Mia said. They both looked at Rachel for her to confirm but she was in lala land. "Rachel," Mia said, snapping her fingers. Rachel snapped out of her thought. "Huh?" she asked. "Thinking about the F-word?" Andre teased. Mia, confused, asked, "What F-word?" "Her boyfriend," Andre answered. "He isn't my boyfriend!" Rachel snapped. "But, you want him to be. That's why you agreed to go to homecoming with him." Rachel didn't say anything. "Wait, who are we talking about? Mia asked. "The great Frank Farmer." "Oh," Mia said, "He's kind of cute." "Kind of? Honey, he's gorgeous. And Rachel has had her heart set on him for three months." Mia looked at Rachel, "Oh my God, she's blushing." "Can you to two stay out of my love life?" "Sure," Andre said, "When you get one." He and Mia started cracking up. Rachel got a pillow and started hitting both of them with it. "That is not funny," she yelled. "Then why are we laughing?"

A couple days later was the homecoming dance and Andre was helping Rachel get ready. "So do you think he will finally kiss you tonight?" Andre asked flat ironing Rachel's hair. "We are just friends Andre." "But maybe after tonight one of you will make a move, Jesus please let one of them make a move," he put his hand together a looked up. "Shut up," she said reaching behind her and hitting him. "Hey, don't make me burn you, now hold your ear." "So, have you heard that Tyson is the biggest slut of the school?" Rachel asked changing the subject. "Yeah, it's sad that those other girls don't have the sense that you do. I'm surprise he still has a dick after you got through with him." Rachel laughed a bit. He got done with her hair, and started on her make up. "What color is his tuxedo?" "Black." "Pucker," he said before applying her lip gloss, "Rachel, I'm dead serious right now, when you come back, come back with a boyfriend." Rachel sighed. "What if I'm wrong? What if he doesn't like me like that, what do I do then?" "Rachel, I have seen the way he looks at you and trust me he likes you." "But, what if he doesn't?" she insisted. Andre shook his head . "Then he'd be a fool not to, you want to know why?" "Why?" she asked. "Because you are beautiful," he spun her around and let her look in the mirror. Rachel was in awe when she saw what she looked like. "Wow, you really need to reconsider not going to cosmetology school." Andre brushed the hair off her back, "Then I'd be fitting into the stereotypes. How many gays in Los Angeles own hair salons." "Who cares? You are graduating this year and you haven't even decided what you want to do after high school," she argued. A thought came into his head and he started smirking at her. "What's that look on your face?" she asked suspiciously. "I think we should make a deal." "What?" "When your first album goes triple platinum, I will go to beauty school." Rachel quickly shook her head, "Then you are never going to beauty school." She put her dress on, purple, of course, and quickly ate a granola bar before her doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw Frank in the black tuxedo she made him buy. And his hair was gelled back. When Frank saw Rachel his mouth dropped. Her dress went down to her knee, showing off her long legs. Her make-up was just right and her hair was literally flowing. "Hi," she said. "Hey," he said, "You ready?" "Ready as I'll every be. Andre, come lock the door," she called. "Okay." Frank held out his hand and led her to his car.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the school and Rachel was about to open her door Frank stopped her. "Wait, remember, I open the door," he said rushing out the car to her side. "Thank you," she said smiling. "What are you thanking me for? I do this all the time." "Thank you for asking me to come here with you, I thought I was going to have to miss it," she explained. "Oh, that's reminds me," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry case, "I bought this for you." "You didn't have to get me anything," Rachel said. "I was going to give you flowers, but I thought that wouldn't be as special because I'm always giving you flowers so, I just bought you this." He opened the box and it reveals a white diamond tennis bracelet. "Oh, Frank, it's beautiful." Her face was lit up. "Well, I was walking through the mall yesterday and I saw this," he hooked it on her wrist, "And I immediately thought of you." She looked at the bracelet closer and asked, "How much did this cost?" Frank laughed, "That's for me to know and you to never find out." She chuckled a little and pulled him in for a hug. For a second he couldn't breathe, especially when she kissed him on his cheek just millimeters away from his lips. "Thank you," she said. "You are very welcome." She hooked her arm around his and they walked into the school with the feeling everything was going to change that night.

* * *

**I just added that bracelet because I am watching Liz and Dick. I must say that Lindsey Lohan did a fabulous job, but I think Rachel is sorta Elizabeth Taylor and what did Elizabeth love the most. Diamonds of course. What girl doesn't love diamonds. As my idol Marilyn Monroe said, 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend.' **

**Oh yeah. I haven't been satisfied with the short amount of reviews so I'm giving every reader a task. I want every reader, and I do mean every reader, to take the title clues I give you and try to predict what's going to happen in the next chapter. Good deal? Okay. The next chapter is called 'This Is It.' If you guys can't figure out what's about to go down then you truly didn't watch the movie.**


	6. Chapter 6

This Is It

Laughing, dancing, eating, they did it all that night. "Oh my God, she did not just do that," Rachel said to Frank. "I know," he laughed, "I guess she'll do anything for a dollar." "So will Rachel," Tyson said with his crew following him like lost puppies. Rachel and Frank both rolled their eyes and with to talk to Mia who, by the way, did the worm in the middle of the dance floor. "You are crazy, I can't believe you did that," Rachel said to Mia. "Hey, you should try it Rachel. It's easy, I'll show you," Mia slurred and swerved into Rachel. Rachel caught her and asked, "Whoa, how many tequila bottles did trick the corner store cashier into giving you?" Mia laughed, "I don't know, I lost count after twenty." "Okay, you need to go home," Frank said. Mia softly punched him on his arm, "Buddy, come on, I don't need to go home, I'm the life of the party." All of a sudden, she frowned and said, "I need to throw up." Frank and Rachel looked at each other and rushed her to the ladies' bathroom. Only Frank, being the gentleman that he is, waited outside. "Let it out sweetie," Rachel said hold Mia's head over the toilet. "'_Gag'_ I'm not drunk, I just ate some bad shrimp," Mia argued. "Mmhm, sure." After all of her stomach contents Mia rinsed her mouth in the sink. "You really got to stop drinking so much," Rachel said. "I know, but it's so fun, when you and sexy out there get together then I'll stop drinking," Mia said. "Here take a tic-tac, let's go and call Andre so he can take you home."

"Promise me that you will never get that drunk," Frank said. Rachel laughed. They were sitting at the swing set in the park next to the school. "Trust me, you will never see me that drunk a day in your life." "Do you want me to push you?" Rachel bucked her eyes. "I'm in a dress," she said. "So what," he stood up and got behind her, "It's just me and you." She smiled and held on to the chains, "Okay, but don't push me too high." He started to push her softly for a few minutes. "You know, the school is going to get complaints tomorrow. We are outside and I can still hear the music." Frank slowly the swing down just a little bit. "It's a dance, there is supposed to get complaints," he said, making Rachel laugh, "What's so funny?" "You are sounding more and more like me every day," she replied. Frank laughed a little himself. He pushed her a little more until the DJ in the school said, "All right ya'll, this is the last song. I want all the guys to get the lovely lady you came here with this evening, take her in your arms and dance the night away to this slow jam. Or at least until the song is over, ya'll have a good night." He turned on the final song of the night and Frank stopped pushing Rachel. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I know this song," he said. 'If I should stay, I would only be in your way,' the song went. "This is the song my parents danced to at their wedding," he said. Rachel listened to the words, 'And I will always love you.' "Kind of depressing, but has a nice ring to it." Frank took her hand and stood her up. "May I have this dance?" he asked bowing. Rachel laughed. "Why yes you may?" she said doing a curtsy. She rest one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. They swayed back and forth. "Doesn't Dolly Parton sing this song?" Rachel asked. "Yes." "I bet, when she wrote this, she had to leave a man she really loves, and just couldn't find the words," she said. "Have you ever had someone you love but you couldn't find the right time or words to tell them?" Frank asked. "Yes." "Oh, do I know him?" She stepped a little closer to him. "It'd be weird if you didn't, how about you?" "Same," he admitted. "Do I know her?" "It'd be weird if you didn't." As the song started to end, their lips were getting closer and closer. Then '_Clap Clap.'_ They quickly separated. Rain started to fall down. "Dammit," Frank mumbled under his breath. "Dang, I can't get my hair wet, Andre's going to kill me," Rachel said before running to Frank's car. Frank followed her trying to get the keys out his pocket. When they were in the safety of his car he said, "Mother nature is on no one's side tonight." She chuckled. He started the car and drove out of the school parking lot. "Man I hate being alone on these kinds of nights," Rachel complained, "Why do I have to be a big scary cat?" "Well where are your parents?" Frank asked. "In Atlanta helping my sister Nikki get acquainted to college life for the rest of the semester," she answered. "Oh." It was silent for a few moments before Frank said, "You can spent the night at my house." Not believing what she had just heard she asked, "Huh?" "My parents are won't be back until tomorrow night. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on my futon," he suggested. "I can't take your bed, I'm sure I'll be fine at my house." "Are you sure?" he asked. Before she could confirm the thunder clapped and she nearly jumped onto his lap. "S-so i-is your bed comfy?" she asked.

Just a block away from his house, Frank's car started to slow down to a complete stop. "Oh no," he said trying to start it again with no luck. Rachel was fast asleep on his shoulder. Frank carefully moved her so it would rest on the passenger side of her window. It was raining cats and dogs but he still got out pushed the car to the side walk so it would be parked. He began to think taking his dad's old junked pick-up truck somewhere when it was low on gas was a bad idea. The only thing he could think of was to call a tow truck, but they were expensive and he used his emergency money on Rachel's bracelet. He had no choice but to leave it there until morning. But first he had to wake Rachel. "Rachel," he shook her softly. She move a little, but didn't wake up. "Wake up sweetheart," he said shaking her again. That's when she opened her eye and asked, "Did you just call me sweetheart?" "We have a situation," he said. "What?" she asked sitting up. "Well, don't get mad but, my car just ran out of gas just a block away from my house and though I hate doing this to you, we have to get to my house on foot." "I'm not mad, but I can't run in these heels and I'm not taking them off." "Okay, I will carry you," he said. "Excuse me, what?" she asked. "Yeah while the rain is light, just," he slid his hands under her and scooped her out the car. "Wait, what are you- oh my God in the air," Rachel said a little nervous, "You know, I had a dream like this once."

When they got to Frank's house they were soaked. "Andre is going to be so pissed that I got my hair wet," Rachel said. "I can only image, let me get you a towel," he said squishing his way to the linen closet. 'Thank God we have wooden floors,' he thought. Rachel took of her shoes and walked through the living room. She saw pictures of people at a wedding, which she assumed was his parent's, along the mantle. She saw a little boy version of Frank hold a newborn baby. Another picture was Frank, a little older, pushing a little girl around three on the swings playing a playground. Frank looked so happy, almost proud in that picture. But, the next picture showed a tomb stone that read: _Jocelyn Isabelle Farmer; An angelic girl; Sunrise: September 4, 1974 Sunset: December 6, 1978._ Rachel picked up the previous picture and smiled at Frank, smiling from ear to ear. "I love that picture," Frank said coming up behind her. Rachel jumped and swiftly put the put the picture back. "Here's your towel," he said. "Thanks," she said. She wrapped the towel around her head. "Can I ask you a question, Frank?" "Sure." "You don't have to now but, one day can you tell me about how she died?" she asked hesitantly. "Maybe," he told her.

Frank had to take a shower before he went to sleep because he was slightly OCD when it came to staying clean, but after he was fine he exited the bathroom in his pajama pants. "Well hello there Mr. Shirtless," Rachel said when she saw him. Frank blushed a little bit. "I'm sorry but it's very uncomfortable when I sleep with a shirt on," he apologized. Rachel shook her head with a smirk on her face, "You don't hear me complaining." That made Frank blush even harder. "So, I got you my basketball shorts and my t-shirt, is that cool?" he asked. "Yeah, that's cool," she got up from his desk chair and got the clothes, "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight." "No problem, I kind of didn't want you home alone, you know," he confessed. "You are very protective do you know that?" she teased. "I am just protective of people I love," he said without thinking. All Rachel did was smile and quickly thought of something for him to think about. "You love me?" she asked. Frank suddenly froze, realizing what he had said. The look on his face was priceless. Messing with Frank's head was so fun for her. "Well, do you?" Frank was trying to find a way to ease himself out of the situation. "You don't have to answer that," Rachel said before going to change in his bathroom. Frank let out a sigh of relief. 'Dodge that bullet,' he thought. He went to get the extra blanket out his closet but he noticed that Rachel didn't close the door all the way. Now he had plenty of self-control but he never thought he would have a beautiful woman in his house getting undressed, so he control told him to walk away but his hormones told him that he will never have this opportunity again: stay. He peeked through the crack and saw her in the basketball short with her bra still on and her underwear on the floor. "Frank do you have any mouthwash?" she asked. "Uh-huh, medicine cabinet," he answered in a fog. He watched her gargle the mouth wash and rinse her mouth out and for some reason that turned him on. Unfortunately his self-control kicked in when she reached to unsnap her bra and he hastily moved away from the door. She came out in fully dressed and laid down on the bed next two Frank. "Did you have fun tonight," she asked. "Yeah, until it started raining," he said got up. "Where are you going?" "To get my fold out bed." He opened the closet door and pulled out the bed. "You don't have to sleep on that thing, it looks on the uncomfortable side," Rachel said. He spread the cover over his bed and said, "I'm okay." "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah, can you shut that light off?" "Sure," she shut it off, "Good night." "Night."

Frank woke up around three to a sound. He dimmed his light and looked at Rachel. "Mm, stop," she mumbled. 'What's going on in her head right now?' he thought to himself. "Please stop," she said, "Tyson stop, I said no." Frank frowned at that name. "Stop it, Tyson stop. NO! HELP! HELP! STOP IT TYSON!" she screamed. Frank got up and tried to wake her up. "Rachel, Rachel. Wake up." "NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Rachel, wake up," he tried again. This time her eyes flew open faster than a bullet. Her breathing was heavy and there were tears in her eyes. She, out of the blue, flung her arms his neck, hugging him so tightly that she was weighing him down. "It's okay, you're okay," he said trying to comfort her. "I am so glad to see you," she whispered. She let go and he sat at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry I woke you up," she apologized. "It is okay. Do you want to talk about your dream was about?" "I rather not relive it," she replied. They sat there in silence for a few moments. "You want to try to go back to sleep?" he asked. "No, but you can." "I don't think so." It was quiet again. "Let's play the question game?" Rachel suggested. "Huh?" "Yeah, we could just ask each other random question." "Then you will be able to sleep?" Frank asked. "Probably." "Okay, you start." "What is your favorite food?" Rachel asked. "Everything. What is your favorite color?" "Purple. Have you ever been in a fight before?" "Yes. What is your favorite movie?" "Sparkle." The questions kept going and going until it got more serious. "Have you ever loved someone so much it hurts sometime?" she asked. "Yeah. Do you know that to most guys, you are the most beautiful girl they ever seen?" "No I didn't, if you could have any girl in the world, who would she be?" Frank acted like he was thinking but he already the answer. "Any girl?" he asked. Rachel nodded. Frank really wasn't thinking when he did this. He sighed in defeat, lean in and kissed her on the lips. It was soft and gentle, but that was good enough for him being that it was his first real kiss. He pulled away and looked at Rachel. Her eyes were wide with shock and were unpredictable. "What was that?" she asked in a soft shy voice. "To be honest, I have no idea," he admitted. Rachel scooted a little closer to him and asked shyly, "Can we do it again?" Now Frank was the one that was shock, but too shocked to lean in and kiss her again. Their lips met once again and this time with a little more energy. It became deeper and more passionate. Neither could breathe but neither wanted to stop. When they finally did break away Frank lips move to her neck. There was one spot on her neck that made a moan escape her lips. She move close enough to be sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around him. Frank thought life couldn't get any better until she took his hands and slid them under her shirt. He carefully laid her down on her back and at this point, everything he believed in flew out the window and he didn't want to be held responsible for what he was about to do to her.

* * *

**Whew. You guys have no idea how long I have been waiting to write this chapter, man. Anywho, the next chapter is called More Than You Know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay please don't cyber kill me. I was having some serious writer's block. I kept changing my mind a lot until Baby Bodyguard PMed me. So I was like 'okay let me finish this week' but I got lazy. But the last review I got kind of scared me into writing this before the weekend and made me happy that you guys really like this story. Sometimes I doubt my writing skills but you guys give me confidence when you review so thanks. Well, enough with all this sentimental crap. Read on and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Smooches.**

* * *

More Than You Know

Frank never knew that he could love someone as much as he loved Rachel. She helped him find a strength he never thought he had. Rachel was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. He watched her sleep for the rest of the night; held her in his arms and never wanting to let her go. Around seven, he felt her start to stir. She looked so tired that he didn't want her to be awakened. "What are you looking at?" he heard her mumble before opening her eyes. "A very beautiful girl," he answered. She smiled and kissed him on his lips. Frank knew that he never will get use to kissing her, it was too perfect. "I'm sorry," she said when they broke away. "For what?" he asked. "Well, you know. For last night," she paused and looked him in his eyes, "I just wasn't ready," she whispered. Frank held her tighter but didn't say anything. "I get that you might be a little disappoint and probably don't want me anymore-" "Why would you think that?" he cut her off, "I'm not one of the guys who whine because they don't get what they want. Technically, I did get what I want. I have you and that's all that matters to me." "How do you know you have me?" she asked. He kissed her just to prove a point. When she kissed him back he broke away from her he said, "That's how." Rachel buried her face his chest. His heartbeat was so soothing that she could stay there forever. "Rachel?" Frank asked. "Mhm." "This might be a little late but, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Rachel looked up at him. "I kissed you, I slept in the same bed as you, I even let to touch my breast, something a guy almost lost a vital organ for trying to do, and you are seriously asking me to be your girlfriend?" Frank thought smiled and nodded his head. "Okay," Rachel said, "I would love to be your girlfriend.

A few hours later Frank dropped her off at her house, after getting gas for the truck, before Andre and Mia came over. She really didn't want to explain why she at home last night, but she had to because they were her friends and she wouldn't dare lie to Andre. "So, why didn't you answer your phone, you had me worried sick," Andre said as soon as she opened her door. "Good after noon to you too Andre and Mia, won't you come in," Rachel said walking away from the door. "I'm serious, honey, I called at least three times last night and don't say you were sleep because you never sleep during a thunder storm." The three of them sat at Rachel's dining room. "I wasn't home last night, I stayed the night over Frank's," Rachel said. "Oh," Andre said until he actually thought about what she said. "Wait, what?!" him and Mia yelled. Rachel let out a sigh and said, "I didn't want to be alone last night so he said I could sleep at his house, and I did." Mia, who was slightly hung over, and Andre were speechless. "And," Rachel continued, "He bought me this bracelet." She lifted her wrist. "Oh my God it's so pretty," Mia said, "How much did it cost?" "Well, I saw one just like it the other day and it was around two hundred dollars." "Are you sleeping with him?" Andre blurted out. "What?" Rachel asked. "A guy doesn't buy a girl a two hundred dollar diamond bracelet unless you are sleeping with him, if you slept with him, I will be very disappointed in you Chelly." The room was quiet for a few moments. "Define sleeping?" Rachel asked. Mia's jaw dropped all the way to the ground. "Rachel Elizabeth Marron, how could you?!" Andre yelled, standing up out of his chair. "Calm down Andre," she said. "Don't tell me to calm down. Listen I love and trust Frank just as much as you do but I know how guys think. How do we know that he actually has feelings for you? He can spread all around the school how easy you are. Do you want your reputation to be ruined?" "I know he has feelings for me because we didn't have sex!" Rachel yelled at him. When she said that, Andre's face looked a bit calmer and sat down. "What are you saying?" he asked, quietly. "I'm saying," Rachel said, "We only slept in the same bed, but we barely did anything so calm down." "What do you mean barely?" Mia asked. Rachel looked at the ground and said, "We kissed and stuff." Andre gasped. "You guys kissed?" he asked excitingly, "Who kissed who first?" "He kissed me first," Rachel answered. "Aw, was he a good kisser?" Mia asked. Rachel smiled a little and nodded. "Why do you always get the good ones?" Mia complained. "I have no idea, wait," Andre started, "What do you mean when you said 'stuff'?" he asked, using air quotes. Rachel was hoping he wouldn't catch that. Andre might be a free-spirited person and wants Rachel to find love, but he loved her like a little sister and he wants to protect her no matter what. "I," Rachel mumbled the rest. "What?" Andre and Mia asked. "I let him touch my breast," she said a little more clearly. She could see Andre turning red, which is very hard for a black man to do. "So," he said trying to not blow up on her again, "If you guys slept in the same bed, made out and touch you in a place like that, how did you not have sex?" Rachel started to smile think about the night before. "Well," she started, "We almost did. I mean, I wanted to and trust me, he really wanted to, too. But then, before anything could happen, something in the back of my head told me I wasn't ready and I told him to stop." "And he did?" Mia asked. "He better had stopped," Andre said under his breath. "Well, he didn't hear me the first time because he was thinking with, well, little Frank. But I said it again and he heard me and stopped. He asked me did I really want him to stop. One half of me was screaming hell no, but the smart half said yeah so I nodded and he got off of me, held me in his arms and we went to sleep." "Wow," Mia said. "So, what's you guys' relationship status?" Andre asked. "I am his girlfriend and to him, it means him making me happy 90 percent of the time and me making him happy only ten percent of the time. He told me that it is Rachel's day every day and we do everything I want, but once a year we do something he wants. And he said that he is required to give me presents just because. So pretty much he is the perfect boyfriend." "Oh my God, I hate you so much right now," Mia yelled. "Damn," Andre said, "You know, know that you two are together, all the slutty girls at school are going after him right?" "Oh, and he said that I could trust him no matter what and don't go crazy every time a girl flirts with him. When they go too far then I'll be able to go crazy on them." Just then the phone rang and Rachel got up and answered it. "Hello?" she said. "Guess who." She heard Frank say. "Eddie Murphy is that you?" "Ha, ha, ha very funny but no. This is a guy checking up on his baby." "I could get used to this, you know." "Good." "What do you want Farmer, I have guest." "Nothing, I just missed you, that's all." "I can always kick the free loaders out and you can come over," Rachel said looking at Andre raiding her refrigerator. "No, get back to your guest, I promised my parents I will be here when they get back." "Okay, but the offer still stands." Frank heard his parents walk in the door, "I got to go. I love you more than you know Rachel. Bye," and hung up the phone. Rachel stood in her kitchen frozen with the phone still to her ear. "Rachel?" Andre asked waving his hand in her face. She still didn't budge. He hung up the phone and snapped his fingers. "Rachel?" he asked again. She still didn't move. "Oh my God, is that Eddie Murphy?" "Where?!" Rachel asked quickly snapping out of it. "In Hollywood," Andre laughed. Rachel punched him in his arm. "Don't tease me like that." "What was you and sexy talking about?" he asked. Then Rachel froze all over again. "Oh no. Rachel!" he shook her back. "He told me he loves me," she whispered in monotone.

* * *

**Oh yeah if there were any mistakes or errors, I apologize. I literally wrote for a hour and a half non stop no proofreading. The next chapter is called Awkward.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is for you Whitney. We love you and last year on this day God took you away and it was one of the worse days of my life. I still wonder how your daughter is doing because I don't think I could lose my mother and get over it in a year so I will forever pray for her. Well, have fun in your paradise, I will always love you(no pun intended). Now I'm talking to my fanfictioners. This chapter is short but kind of heartwarming. I hope you like it. R.I.P. Whitney Houston 1963-2012.**

* * *

Awkward

"Oh, how good it feels to be home," Herb said walking in the door, "Frank, come help me with the bags." "I got to go. I love you more than know Rachel. Bye," Frank said and hanging up the phone, "Here I come!" He went to the outside to the get the bags out of the trunk. "Hey, you guys. How was the trip?" he asked. "We could have gotten more alone time in a room full of pit bulls with T-bones around our necks," Herb complained. "I don't know why you think that everything is always going to be peachy with me and your mom when you know she hates me," Katherine said, "Honey she says thing to me that I wouldn't say to my worst enemy." Frank tried so hard not to laugh. His grandma was cruel, but comical. He grabbed the last of the bags and went in the house. "Hey, son, your grandma was mad that you didn't come," Herb said. "You didn't want me, too. Plus, I went to the homecoming dance." "You went to your homecoming dance and you didn't tell me," Katherine said. "It wasn't a big deal. You guys just walked in the door. Don't you want to rest." "No, I want to talk about this," she said sitting on the couch next to him, "Herb, we got to talk to our son." Herb sat down next to her. "Homecoing isn't a big deal?" he asked. "But our son went to his homecoming and didn't want to tell us," she said. "Well, who'd you go with for your mother's sake?" Herb asked. "No one," Frank mumbled, wanting to kick his self for saying anything. "Oh, does no one have a name?" his father asked. "No. Look I really don't want to talk about it. Why don't I go out and get us some pizza or something? Yeah, I'll be back," Frank rushed. "Frank, we're going to find out sooner or later," Katherine yelled to him but he was already out the door. Herb and Katherine looked at each other. "Do you want to follow him?" Herb asked. She looked out the window to see if Frank was gone. "Yeah, let me get my purse."

"Hello sexy boy," Mia said when she answered Rachel's door. "Hi Mia, how's that hangover?" Frank teased her. "Well, I have an excruciating headache, I'm PMSing, I feel like I'm about to throw up, and your girlfriend won't shut up about you so would you mind taking her away from me before I choke her." "Stop hating Mia," Rachel said pushing her away from the door, "I thought you couldn't come over?" "Well, I slipped and told my parents that I went to homecoming and they started asking me questions I didn't want to answer so I left," Rachel nodded her head in understanding, "And I just really wanted to do this again." He stepped closer to her and kissed her and Rachel melted the second their lips touch and put her arms around his neck. "Ooowee!" they heard both Andre and Mia call from the window. Frank and Rachel broke apart and glared in their direction. "Come on, let's go," Frank said. "Where to?" "Anywhere but here."

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked. "I told you, anywhere you want, today is all about you." "And I told you I want to do whatever you want." Frank looked and gave her a sly smile. "Anything but that," she scolded. Frank laughed. "Frank, can I ask you something?" she asked. He nodded. She let out a breath. "Did you mean it?" "Mean what?" he asked. "Do you really love me?" Frank's faced turn a little pale. "Hold that thought," he started to pull into and abandoned parking lot. He turned and looked and here. "Well," she asked impatiently. He cracked a goofy grin, "I said it, didn't I?" "Don't play with me," Rachel warned him. "Yes, I love you. No. I adore you Rachel, I belong to you and only you. We can get in to the fight of the century and I'll still belong to you, satisfied?" Rachel looked at him with tear in her eyes. When Frank saw her tears he panicked. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry," he apologized. "These are happy tears," she said wiping her eyes then kissed him on his cheek, "I adore you too Frank." "I adore you more," he said unbuckling his seatbelt. "That almost rhymed," she said unbuckling hers moving towards him. "I know," he said before kissing her for the fourth time that day. "Frank, do me a favor?" Rachel asked between each kiss. "Mhm," he mumbled. "Don't think for one second that what I'm about to do changes my decision." And with that she jump to his side of the car and straddled him. "I will try not to," he said in a bit of a shock about what she just did.

From afar Herb and Katherine were watching this whole thing shocked. See their son making out with a girl was the last thing they thought they'd see. Katherine wanted to cry but Herb had a grin on his face. "That's my boy," he said. "Herb, do you realize what this means?" Katherine said. "What? That our son can get a girl as beautiful as her?" "No, Frank has a girlfriend and didn't want to tell us about her. What if they are having sex? What if she gets pregnant? I'm not ready to be a grandma!" "Honey, calm down, we raised a smart kid. He won't get anyone pregnant anytime soon." They sat there keeping an eye on them. "You know, they remind me of our first date." That really made Katherine panic. "We made love in your car on our first date. I got pregnant after two months. Herb, this is not good," she stressed. "Yes, we slept with each other on our first date and yes, you got pregnant two months after but look what we got out of it. We got married; we stay in love with each other and we are happy. Plus, we got two amazing kids out of it. One is playing with her Barbie dolls in heaven and the other, well from the looks of it, is playing a real life Barbie's tongue," he laughed. Katherine shook her head, "We are happy aren't we? And they sure look happy, but we are going to talk to him about this." Herb just laughed at her. "Let's go home and give them the privacy they think they have," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. Okay before you guys kill me I will like to say. 'sigh' I'm done with fanfiction.**

**Nah I'm just bullsh**ing. I wonder how many hearts stopped hahaha. I am so sorry for not updating. Writer's block is a bitch. Also my mom took my computer for reasons you don't need to be bothered with. Anyway, I have been getting harassed by some fellow fanfictioners about separating dialogue so I tried it for this chapter. I didn't like it so don't expect it in the near future. Let me know what you think 'kay. Alright start reading. Love ya'll, smooches!**

* * *

Hating

Frank got into the house around ten on cloud 9. He had just dropped Rachel off five minutes ago and already missed her. He went to the kitchen to find a note attached to the refrigerator. It read: _If you are reading this then that means that you are so late that your father and I are not awake to tell you good night and we love you. Love, mom. P.S. Your dinner is in the oven._ Frank smiled at his mom's picture of a smiley face. 'She is so funny,' he thought. He took his dinner out of the oven and ate in silence. Then he went upstairs, took his shower and crawled into bed. He could still smell the perfume Rachel was wearing the night before on his pillow. That scent mellowed him to sleep.

Rachel woke up covered in sweat. When she realized she was in her bed at home she relaxed a little. The nightmare she kept having was getting on her nerves. Tyson was really getting on her too. He called her house at least three times a day, he followed her home on days Frank wasn't there to drive her, and he was still telling everybody that they slept together. Sometimes she thinks that she should have killed him that night, but God would tell her not to think like that. She really hated Tyson and wanted to dance on his grave. Rachel stayed in her bed until her alarm clock made her get up. She made herself a bowl of cereal and got ready for school. Her house was so quiet. Her parents were coming back in two months, but she still missed them. Her mother Alison and her dad Fletcher didn't want to leave Rachel in L.A. but Nikki needed them. Rachel knew her parents love her but Nikki was the one they love the most; she could feel it. When they first heard Nikki sing, they made sure that Nikki would be the one to represent the family. While Rachel was at home most of the summer learning how to bake and run the bakery, Nikki was at singing camp. Her parents paid so much attention to Nikki that they didn't notice that Rachel had that same gift and after a while, Rachel started to learn how to play piano and write songs, something Nikki never attempted to do. When Nikki left for college, Alison and Fletcher decided to move the family to Atlanta to help her get adjusted. Rachel didn't want to go and begged her parents not to make her go. They eventually let her stay. When her parents left, Rachel secretly signed up for the same singing camp Nikki went to. Two forged signatures on the application later, Rachel got accepted and started off for camp because she attended with Nikki the summer before for a week. She learned every basic of music there was and practiced nonstop. Rachel found that singing is her therapy and made her happy. She dreamed of being on stage in front of millions of people screaming her name, but she knew her parents didn't want to hear it. Nikki was the planned child and Rachel was 'oops' child. Nikki had a new boyfriend every week and Rachel only has one boyfriend who she has no plans to let go. They had the same genes but couldn't be more different. As soon as Rachel finished getting dressed, she heard Frank honk his horn. She grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.

"Good morning gorgeous," Frank said when she got into the car.

"Good morning," she replied.

"How is your morning going so far?" Frank asked driving away.

"Uneventful, what about you?" she asked.

"Well, my mom made me chocolate chip pancakes and let me smother them in chocolate syrup and when I was done eating she wiped my mouth for me so I think she is up to something," he answered.

They pulled into the school parking lot and saw a police car. The officers were talking to the principal. Rachel and Frank decided to go asked what was going on.

"Hey, Mr. Jensen, what's going on?" Rachel asked. The officers turned around and immediately arrested Frank.

"Hey, what the hell?" Frank said, "What I do?"

"Mr. Farmer, do you know what this is?" Mr. Jensen asked holding up a baggie.

"From the looks of it, it looks like weed," Frank answered.

"What does this have to do with him?" Rachel yelled. She was very pissed.

"Rachel, get to class, you're late," Mr. Jensen told her.

"No," she said crossing her arms.

"Rachel, I said go to class," he commanded.

"Not until you tell me why you are arresting my boyfriend," she said.

"Mr. Farmer can you read this note?" one of the officers asked holding the note to his eyes.

"It said, 'Note to self: sell tomorrow before the cops find out.' What does this have to do with me?"

"Kid, we found this in your locker," the other officer said.

"That isn't mine," he said.

"Frank, this is your hand writing," the principal said.

"Here let me see," Rachel snatched the note from the officer's hand, "This is Tyson's hand writing."

"And how do you know this?" Mr. Jensen said.

"Because, he writes me these stupid love notes and puts them in my locker. See," she reached in her bag and got out the one of her notes.

"Give me that," one of the officers took it from her and analyzed it, "It looks identical, but we have to compare it to something."

"If you could do me a favor and un-cuff me so I can get my Romeo and Juliet book report out my backpack," Frank said.

"We'll do the honors thank you," one of the officers opened Frank's backpack and got the report out, "Their right. It's not the same handwriting, we have no choice but to let him go."

They uncuffed him and apologized. Rachel grabbed Franks hand and walked away without saying anything. She was so livid at Tyson that she didn't want to speak. By the way she was squeezing his hand, Frank knew not to talk. They stopped at Rachel's first class.

"I will see you at lunch, ok?" Frank assured. Rachel looked at him, with anger in her eyes.

"Okay," she mumbled.

"Alright, can I have a kiss," Frank asked with puppy dog eyes.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah," she said and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she said and walk in her classroom and Frank went to his.


	10. Chapter 10

The Truth: Part I

A month of dating and Rachel and Frank where still going strong. They couldn't stay away from one another. Tyson was still one a mission to ruin Rachel, but that didn't stop her from having to time of her life. It was November and Thanksgiving was coming. Her parents and Nikki were coming back for Thanksgiving break. Rachel couldn't wait for her family to meet Frank. She knew that they would love him just as much as she does. Frank's parents still haven't met Rachel, but Frank wanted it to be the perfect time. He told Rachel he needed everything to be perfect. Rachel didn't want perfect, she just wanted to meet his parents and not be banned from seeing Frank.

"So will your dad kill me with his eyes when I meet him?" Frank asked Rachel at lunchtime. Rachel shook her head and said, "No, he kills with kindness. To me he is a big teddy bear, and he likes to hug so when you shake his hand beware." Frank nodded. They ate in silence for a few moments. "So my mom is taking my dad and me out to see the place she is setting up her flower business on tonight," Frank said. "That sound good," Rachel said. Frank started to feel a little nervous about his he was about to say next but knew he had to. "Um, I think it will be the best and most appropriate time for you to meet them," he blurted out. With that, Rachel choked on her Cola. "What?" she managed to asked. "My mom will be in a very happy mood and my dad would be in and even better mood because she will be happy and me," he paused, "I would be the happiest if my parents meet the love of my life." "Marilyn Monroe is dead, when are you going to let it go?" Rachel asked teasingly. Frank smiled and said, "I let her go the day I met you." Rachel felt her heart melt. The way he looked at her made feel so special. "I love you," she said. "I love you more," He challenged. "That's not possible," she said before kissing him. So engulfed in their kiss, they didn't hear Andre and Mia show up. "Sometimes I think you give literally want to make a meal out of each other's face," Andre said making them jump apart. "What do you want?" Rachel asked a little frustrated. "We can just hang out with you guys? God, ever since you guys got together you have been ignoring us," Andre accused. "Yeah," Mia agreed. Rachel and Frank looked at each other and back at Andre and Mia. "We hang out all of the time," Frank said. Mia smiled, "We knew we were trying to see if you noticed." Rachel rolled her eyes at her and said, "I swear, if Andre wasn't gay, you two should get married." "We will. We are going to have a best friend wedding," Andre said. "No, you are my best friend, I refuse to share you with this flussy," Rachel joked. "Who you calling a flussy, jezebel," said Mia. "Ladies, ladies, there is enough of Andre to go around." "You guys are funny," Frank said. "Well, you have to remember, Andre was my first crush and he was my first kiss," Rachel said. "And Rachel was the first person I told I was gay and didn't tell me I was wrong." "Wait, one minute, Andre was your first kiss?" Mia asked. "Yeah," Rachel answered. "But you said your first kiss was a hunk," she said. "I am a hunk," Andre said. "Yeah, sure you are," Mia said shaking her head no. The bell rang before anyone could say anything else and they went to class.

"Why did we have to learn how to put on a condom, do you know how awkward that was?" Rachel asked when she got in his truck after school. "How was that awkward?" Frank started the car. "We had to practice on a cucumber, I mean it is good practice but, you were standing there watching me struggle," she complained. "That means that I will have to put the condom on when we start having sex." "Don't worry, you will have a lot of practice because you ain't getting none for a while," Rachel said. "Why?" Frank whined. Rachel laughed. "Because, we only have been together for a month and I don't see any rings on my fingers," she said. "Well, technically, I am going to propose to you one day so why wait?" Frank asked. "I thought you were fine with waiting. And we are not getting married anytime soon." "I never said I wasn't fine with it, it's just that I am a man, I have needs," he said. "Yeah, well, satisfy them on your own, until I say so, got it," Rachel jabbed her finger at him. "Got it," he repeated, "Oh, and don't worry, I'm not ready to get married just like you, but when the time comes I'm getting my princess a big diamond," he kissed her hand. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I keep forgetting I'm in love with a white boy," she said. Frank chuckled. "I love you, too."

They walked into Rachel's house just like every day and sat at her table. "You hungry?" she asked. "Uh uh, sit down. I need to school you on Chemistry," he said gesturing to the chair. "Ugh!" she groaned sitting down. "You can groan all you want. I don't want to see another 'C-' on your report card again or you are not getting sweet Frank time," he warned. Rachel smirked and got up to sit on his lap. "Is that a threat or your own form of self-torture?" "You're trying to distract me," he said. "Yeah, I am. Is it working?" she kissed him on his lips. "For the next ten minutes yeah, but after this you are studying," he kissed her. "Who are you, my father?" she said. "No, I am," a deep voice said. Rachel jumped off Frank's lap and Frank hurried and stood up. "Daddy, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I live here," he answered. "You guys weren't supposed to be back until Friday." "Well we came early, and just in time, too. Rachel, who is this?" Fletcher asked looking at Frank. "Daddy, this is my boyfriend. I told you about him remember?" Fletcher looked at Frank up and down. "I remember you telling me about a friend you never said anything about a boyfriend. What's your name, son?" he asked Frank. "Frank Farmer, sir. Nice to meet you," Frank held out his hand and shook his hand. "Firm grip, hands of a football player. You play?" Fletcher asked. "I did at my old school. I'm from Oregon." "Oh, well, in this family we hug," Fletcher said pulling Frank in for a hug. He expected Frank to be surprised but he wasn't. "Dad, don't break him," Rachel said and Fletcher released Frank, "Where is Mom and Nikki?" Rachel asked. "They are at that new studio that just opened. We got Nikki an hour of studio time. Frank, you should hear her voice. I swear she will put songbirds out of business," Fletcher boasted. Frank looked at Rachel and grabbed her hand, "I always loved Rachel voice. She sings like an angel." Fletcher grimaced a little. "Both my daughters can sing, but Nikki is a star waiting to happen," Fletcher said. "Okay Daddy, enough about Nikki. We need to study so," she gestured to the door. "Oh, yeah, you guys were studying hard when I walked in the room. Go too far and that boy won't make it out this house," Fletcher said walking out. Rachel looked at Frank and smiled. "We should get started," Frank said. "Yeah, I guess," Rachel sighed.

They studied for an hour before Frank had to go home. Alison and Nikki came home a few minutes after he left. "Rachel!" Nikki yelled when she saw her. "Nicole!" Rachel yelled back. They hugged each other like there was no tomorrow. Rachel missed her big sister so much. "Hey, Rachel, don't mess up Nikki's nails she just got them done, and where is my hug?" Alison said. "Hi, Mommy," Rachel said hugging her mom. "Hi, sweetheart," Alison kissed her daughter on her forehead. "You guys just missed Rachel's boyfriend," Fletcher said. Alison sat on her couch. "Oh, you got back with the nice boy, what was name?" she asked. "Yeah, Tyson wasn't it?" Nikki said. "No, it's not Tyson," Rachel said. "Definitely not Tyson," Fletcher said. "Oh, that's too bad," Alison said, "I liked him. He was such a gentleman." Rachel flinched a little. Tyson was far from being a gentleman. "Alright, let's get settled in," Alison said, "Rachel, I think I'm in the mood for some spaghetti. Be a doll and cook please," before she went toward the stairs." "Well actually, Mom, I have plans tonight. Nikki, you do it?" Rachel turned to her sister. "Yeah, I got it," Nikki said going to the kitchen. "Nikki, you are going to mess up your nails, Rachel I asked you to do it," Alison said going up the stairs before Rachel could say anything. "But, Mom I have plans," Rachel yelled after her. Alison slammed the door to her room. "Ugh," Rachel groaned. She went to the kitchen and started getting the ingredients out. "Don't worry sissy," Nikki said, "I got it," she took the stuff from Rachel's hands. "Thanks, you guys aren't here ten minutes and I'm already the slave again," Rachel complained. Nikki shrugged her shoulders. "That's what you get for being the youngest," she teased, "So where you got to go?" "I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents tonight," Rachel answered. "Oooh, is he cute?" Nikki asked bumping Rachel's shoulder. "Gorgeous, which reminds me, since you're here; can I borrow your white tennis shoes?" Rachel asked. "Why you want to wear my white shoes, pass me the mixing spoon?" "White symbolizes purity, I don't want them thinking I'm taking their son's virginity." Nikki chuckled. "You guys haven't done it yet?" she asked. "Yeah, Rachel," Fletcher said walking in the kitchen. "Oh God," Rachel put her face in her hands. She didn't want to talk about this subject with her dad. "Daddy, were you eavesdropping?" she asked. "You're changing the subject," he said not answering her question. "Dad, leave us alone," Nikki told him. Fletcher laughed. "I'll be listening," he said before leaving. Rachel made sure she heard a door close before answering. "No, we haven't," she answered. Nikki wanted to laugh so hard. "Why not? It's not like it's a bad thing, I just hurts just a little." "Well Ms. Experience, I care about my relationship too much for it to be ruined by having sex. And Frank respects that," she explained. "Mhm," Nikki said. "Don't 'Mhm' me," Rachel said.

About two hours later Rachel was walking to the address Frank told him to meet him at. It was right near her bakery and she could see three figures in the distance. She walked closer and stopped when she heard his voice. "I love the way you walk when you're determined Rachel," Tyson said coming out of the darkness of the alley that gave Rachel chills. "What do you want?" she asked backing away from him. "I want a lot of things and you happen to be the one of them. Now we could do this the easy way or the hard way," he said maliciously. That's when something clicked in Rachel's head that she should run. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her and covered her mouth. "Come on Rachel, you want to be a good girl and not run because you can't escape me baby girl, we have unfinished business." Tears started coming down her face when she felt his erection against her leg. "Shh, baby, normally I done bite but you stopped me from getting what I wanted the first time so try something again I will be forced to do so," he whispered in her ear. He slipped his hand down her body and started unbuttoning. By this time, Rachel was bawling and her eyes got heavier and heavier until she blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is short. I know that don't have the right to post a short chapter since I took so long to update but I think this make up for it. Ya'll still with me?**

* * *

The Truth: Part II

Beep, Beep, Beep. Before she even opened her eyes were she was. The smell of a hospital was strong. She slowly opened her and took in her surroundings. Like she predicted she was in a hospital room. The events of that night came back to her. Going to meet Frank's parent, Tyson, passing out; it was all coming back to her. "Rachel, baby," Alison said holding Rachel's hand. "Momma," Rachel said, her voice hoarse. "Oh my baby girl," Alison said, a tear going down her face. "Mommy, where's Daddy and Nikki?" she asked. "They are in the cafeteria. Your sister thought you would want a chocolate muffin when you wake up," her mom answered, "Do you remember what happen?" Rachel nodded. "What do you remember?" "I was going to see Frank and," she paused, "Oh God, where's my Frank?" "Calm down, him and his parents are in the waiting room, he found you. He said someone was choking you but he didn't see you it was. Do you remember who it was?" Alison asked. She nodded. "It was Tyson," she answered then panicked, "Oh my God, he didn't-" "No, Frank got there before he did anything. We are going to the police tomorrow and file a report. Don't worry." Rachel sighed in relief. "Hey, she awake," Fletcher said walking in with Nikki. "How are you feeling?" Nikki asked. "I've been better," Rachel said. "We got you a muffin," Nikki said. "Thanks," Rachel looked around, only one person was missing, "I want my Frank."

Frank and his parents were in the waiting room. He was violently shaking and trying not to cry but tears kept falling down his face. "If something happens to her," he whispered. "Son, everything is going to be fine," Herb assured him. "You said the same thing about Josie. If I lost Rachel too, I would die," he said. "Honey, calm down or you're going to hurt yourself," Katherine said rubbing his back. He started rocking back and forth. The thought of life without Rachel was so unpleasant. "God let her be okay," he prayed. God works very quickly. "Franklin, her dad is coming," Herb said. Fletcher came through the doors and smiled at them. "I didn't have a chance to formally introduce myself," he said, "I'm Fletcher." "I'm Herb and this is my wife Katherine." "How's Rachel?" Frank spoke up. "She wants to see you," Fletcher told him. Frank didn't have to hear that twice. He sped down the hall looking for Rachel's room.

He found it and went in. "Hi doll face," Rachel smiled at him. If he wasn't in a room full of people, Frank would have kneeled down and cried tears of joy. "Hey," he said. "Well come here, you don't get to save my life and not get a kiss," Rachel said holding her arms out. Frank chuckled and walked over to her and gave her a peck on the lips. "You okay?" he asked sitting in the chair next to her bed. "I've been better, how about you? Have you been crying?" Rachel asked. "A little bit. I was worried," he admitted. "Aww," Nikki said, reminding them that they weren't alone. "You guys are so cute," Alison said. "A little too cute," Fletcher said walking in with Frank's parents. "Can you guys give us a moment?" Rachel asked. "But we just got in here," Fletcher complained. "Come on, Fletch. They need a little time together," Alison said pulling her husband with her out the door.

Once they were alone Rachel scooted to make room for Frank. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he whispered. She snuggled up to him. "I try my best." The room was silent but Rachel could see her mom trying to peek in. She gave her mom a 'Stop being nosy' look. "Rachel, who was it?" Frank asked. Rachel sighed. "Tyson," she whimpered out. She felt Frank's grip on her get tighter and his body get tense. "I knew he was off, but why would he target you?" he said. Rachel didn't say anything. The way the energy changed from love to fear and worry Frank knew something was wrong. "This isn't the first time he's tried something like this, is it?" he asked. He felt his shirt get damp. "Rachel, it's my job to protect you but I can't do that if you aren't honest with me," he said. Rachel was still quiet. She didn't want to be weak to him but she had to. "Okay, I'll tell you," she whispered.

Last year

_Tyson and Rachel were driving back to her house after going to a movie. His hands kept going to her thigh and trying to go up her dress but she swatted his hands away. "Rachel, do you love me?" Tyson asked out of the blue. "What?" she asked. "Do you love me?" he repeated. Rachel let out a sigh. "Answer me, Rachel," he said harshly. "No Ty, I don't love you," she answered. Tyson started gripping the steering wheel. "Why not?" he asked. "Because, we just started dating a few weeks ago, I don't know you well enough to love you," she explained. Tyson's breathing started getting louder and he sped up the car. "I'm sorry Ty, I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Rachel said sweetly, "I like you but let's just take things slow." Rachel didn't get a response. Tyson was really going fast and it started to scare Rachel. "Tyson, slow down," she said. "Shut up," he growled. His tone stunned Rachel. "Excuse me, don't talk to me like that, I know you're hurt but-" "I said shut up!" He yelled and slapped her in her mouth. She whimpered from the pain. "See what happens when you piss me off?" he snapped. Rachel could taste blood and started sobbing. "You need to learn who you belong to Chelly," he whispered. He pulled on the side of the road and turned the car off. "You are mine," he took off his seatbelt and moved toward Rachel. "Tyson stop, I want to go home," she choked out . He didn't listen to her and move to her side of the car. "Tyson, get off me!" she yelled. "Shut up bitch," he hissed in her ear. "Stop it!" she tried to push him off but failed. He started sliding his hands under her blouse and pulled off her bra, then something clicked in Rachel's head. This wasn't her, she isn't the damsel in distress. She scooted up and kneed him in his crotch. He immediately jumped back to his seat cried out, "You bitch." Rachel shot out the car and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know what direction she was going but she had to get away from him. _


End file.
